


Stars and Diamonds

by whitehorsetiger



Series: A Life Together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Present Day AU, Shameless Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: I FED THE CATS! DON'T BELIEVE THEIR LIES!Also don't let them guilt trip you, I know they do Blue's gained weight.I'm really sorry, I can't join you for lunch today. I know, but I'm busy.Really, really sorry.Love youXLance and Keith have been dating for several years now, its not been perfect but they've been happy. When Lance starts working late so they hardly ever see each other anymore, Keith starts to worry.





	Stars and Diamonds

Keith reached out, trying to find any residual heat in the long abandoned other side of the bed. Instead he was met with a small paw batting at his hand and a loud purring. Opening his eyes, he was met with a pair of green eyes and grey fur. This was not an unusual  morning for him.  
"Hey Blue," he said, she placed a paw on his face, "Did Lance remember to feed you this morning?"  
She meowed again, purring loudly. Keith grunted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Red blinked up at him from her place on Lance's side of the bed, paw still outstretched from where she'd been patting his hand. Grabbing his phone on the nightstand, Keith thumbed through his messages. One from Pidge which looked like a clip from ghost hunters with the quote, I didn't believe in ghost before, I really don't now. One from Hunk with a link to a recipe he was planning on trying tomorrow and one from Shiro asking if they were still on for the gym tomorrow. Thumbing out some replied, he stumbled out of bed.

The cats trailed after him, meowing whenever he stopped moving.  
"I'm not sure I believe you," he said, prodding Blue out of the way.  
There was a note on the counter in the kitchen, although Keith had told Lance he could just text him, he still insisted on writing him a note each morning.

I FED THE CATS! DON'T BELIEVE THEIR LIES!  
Also don't let them guilt trip you, I know they do Blue's gained weight.  
I'm really sorry, I can't join you for lunch today. I know, but I'm busy.  
Really, really sorry.  
Love you  
X

Keith stared at the note for a few minutes, frown deepening and stomach sinking.  
"No second breakfast, sorry but papa's on to us," he said looking down at the cats.  
Dropping the note back onto the counter, Keith sighed. Normally if Lance cancelled their lunch plans, Keith wouldn't be too bothered. It was a nice thing to do, a nice break to his day but not essential. Recently though, Lance had been working later and later, coming home after Keith had left for his job. The lunches had become the only time he could really see Lance, awake anyway. Blue meowed at him, weaving between his legs.  
"I told you no," he said, pushing away from the counter, "No second breakfast."

After about five minutes he caved, he could deal with Lance but when he was double-barrel attacked he couldn't help himself. Tying his hair up in a scruffy ponytail, Keith padded into what Lance called Keith's 'studio' what Keith called, 'the corner of the living room that had the best light.' He frowned at the painting he'd been working on recently. Purging all thoughts of Lance out of his head, Keith slipped into work mode. The painting was for an old lady of her dog, after she had seen one he'd done of Red and Blue. He had lots of pictures to work off and it had been going really well, but he just couldn't get the face right. Frowning, Keith slipped into the chair in front of his easel trying to find what was wrong. Red hopped up behind him, clambering onto his shoulder to watch.

His phone went off at midday, causing him to jolt in surprise and yelp as Red dug her claws into his shoulder.  
**Lance:** Because I'm not joining you doesn't mean you should not eat lunch  
**Keith:** Who says I'm not right now  
**Lance:** You can't see it but I'm actually crying with laughter  
**Keith:**  You have no faith in me  
**Lance:** Because I know you  
**Keith:** Fine I'm going  
**Lance:** I don't believe you  
**Keith:** Promise  
**Lance:** Sure and you haven't given the cats second breakfast today

A knock at the door made Keith jump again, Red hissing and springing down from his shoulder. Tossing his phone on the chair, Keith made his way over to the door.  
"Oh, hey Allura."  
"Hi Keith, I brought you some  lunch," she said, holding up two coffees and a paper bag.  
"Lance put you up to this didn't he?" Keith asked, frowning.  
"Technically, I volunteered," Allura said, sweeping past Keith.  
"Well alright then," Keith said, closing the door behind her.  
She had collapsed on his and Lance's sofa, looking very out of place in her business suit.  
"I brought you a muffin, I thought you could use one. Hello Blue," she said, unpacking two sandwiches a muffin and a cookie from the paper bag.  
BLue meowed at her from her place on the sofa.  
"How much do I owe you?" he asked, looking around for his wallet.  
"Hmm? No, it's ok it's on me," she said with a smile.  
"Are you sure?" Keith asked, walking over to sit opposite her.  
"Of course," she smiled, "You look like you need it."  
"I was going to thank you but for that I won't," Keith grumbled, studying the sandwich flavours.  
Allura laughed, "I was just being honest."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

The two ate in silence for a little while, munching through their sandwiches.  
"How's the painting going?" Allura asked, tilting her head to one side.  
"Alright, I'm having trouble with the face though," Keith said.  
"Anything in particular?"  
"I just, I can't seem to get it right," Keith frowned, tapping the arm of the sofa.  
"I'm sure you'll manage," Allura smiled.  
"Possibly," Keith frowned.  
"Something on your mind?" she asked, sitting forward and linking her fingers on her knee.  
"No," Keith said absentmindedly.  
She raised an eyebrow, Keith vaguely remembered Lance telling him they needed to ask Allura where she got her brows done. Kieth had to admit he couldn't blame him.  
"It's just, Lance has been working really late lately, we never see each other anymore," Keith said, voice trailing off as his sentence finished.  
Allura hummed thoughtfully, "I'm sure there's a reason for it."  
"Allura, do you think he's cheating?" Keith muttered to his hands.  
The idea had been knocking around in the back of his mind for a little while. It had been a really easy thought to suppress for a while,  he knew Lance was crazy about him there was no way he ever would. As the time went on though, he found himself starting to doubt. Working late, jumpy and clearly keeping some form of secret. It wasn't unusual for Lace to work extra, especially when there was a trial coming up. However, he hadn't been talking to Keith about it at all. Allura smacked him upside the head, he hadn't even noticed her move.  
"Ow!"  
"Do you honestly think he would ever do that to you?" She said, anger clear in her voice.  
"I didn't, I don't, I just. He's been doing this for so long," Keith said softly.  
Allura sighed, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Keith tensed briefly before relaxing into her hold.  
"Keith, Lance is crazy about you. I don't know why he's been working so late recently, he won't tell me, but he's probably planning some sort of surprise. You know Lance," she smiled softly.  
Keith frowned down at his hands, "I know. I hate that I'm doubting him."  
Allura rubbed his arm, "Don't worry, happens to everyone."  
"Thanks Allura."  
"My pleasure, now I should be getting back to work. The issue with Lance working so hard is he makes me feel guilty," she said, standing up.  
"You? Feel guilty?"  
"I wouldn't but Lance makes sure I do," she rolled her eyes, "I don't know how he does it but he is good."  
"Believe me, I know."  
Allura laughed.

As predicted, Lance was not home when Keith left for work. There was a message on his phone, apologising and telling him to have a nice time. Just before he left, Keith scribbled on a bit of paper that he's fed the cats, let Lance try and resist their begging faces for once. He tried to force a smile on his face for work, Keith still wasn't all that sure why he was allowed to work behind the bar when being friendly wasn't really his thing. Apparently he was a good worker and having worked here for years, he knew the drill. That night though, he really wasn't in the best mood. Keith had a feeling that would be reflected in his tips, which made his mood even worse. Even his co-worker Rolo didn't comment, which was unusual for him. When last call was made, Keith was ready to collapse face-first on the nearest soft surface and sleep for a year. There was still the last patrons to turf out, clearing up and the drive home. At least the roads were empty.

Keith was sorely tempted to throw all his stuff on the floor the second he got home, but Lance would throw a fit if he did. He also stank of beer and tequila, both having been spilt on him earlier. He hated drunk people. All clothes in the laundry pile, shower and he could finally crawl into bed beside Lance. Blue grumbled at him as he extracted her from Lance's side.  
"Sorry, but that's my space."  
Wriggling under the covers, Keith curled up, pressing his face to Lance's collar bone.  
"Keith," he muttered, still mostly asleep.  
"Yeah?" Keith whispered back.  
Lance grunted, arms wrapping instinctively around him, pulling Keith closer. He had the day off tomorrow, so at the very least they'd be able to spend the evening together.

Shiro was talking to him, he could see his mouth moving.  
"What?" Keith asked, pulling out his headphones.  
"You want to join me, Pidge and Matt for lunch after this?" Shiro said.  
Keith slowed the treadmill to a walk to talk.  
"Yeah, sure no problem," Lance had once again cancelled their lunch plans.  
"Thank you," Shiro sighed, "I made the plans with Allura, but more evidence for her case appeared so she's having to work and is roping Lance in to help her. Spending any time alone with the Holt siblings is suicide."  
"You don't say," Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
So that's why Lance was busy.  
"So you were just hoping I didn't have any plans for today."  
"Keith, come on, with Lance working and Pidge already having plans there was no way you did," Shiro said, chuckling.  
"Hey! I don't like what you're assuming," Keith grumbled.  
"Come on."  
"I had plans after this! Just easily movable ones!"  
"Sure you did."  
"I did!"  
"What where they?" Shiro asked crossing his arms.  
"None of your business," Keith said, cleaning the apartment.  
"Oh sure," Shiro said, "Whatever you say."  
Keith glowered, shoving his headphones back in and speeding the treadmill up. The conversation was over.

"You got dragged into this too?" Pidge asked, sipping her drink as Keith slipped into the seat beside her.  
"It was either this or cleaning my apartment," he said, shrugging, "Don't tell Shiro."  
"I don't blame you, don't worry. He already knows you're sad and have no life," she said.  
"Charming," Keith grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"That's not an insult," Pidge said.  
"It sounds like one," Keith said.  
"I say it with the upmost affection."  
"Sure you do."  
"I do, I swear."  
"Say what?" Matt asked, as him and Shiro brought over their lunches.  
"That Keith is sad and has no life because if he didn't come here he would be cleaning his apartment," Pidge said.  
"So those were your plans?" Shiro chuckled, "Wow, I can see why you didn't want to share them."  
"Aw, Shiro leave him alone. Let Keith be a good little housewife," Pidge said, smirking.  
"I'm not a housewife," Keith grumbled.  
"Sorry, trophy wife," Pidge shrugged, "You can't cook well enough to be a housewife."  
"Don't be mean Pidge," Matt shook his head, "Trophy wife in training, they're not married."  
"Ah, of course, my mistake," Pidge laughed, finally breaking.  
Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands. Why did he agree to this?

There was still lots of time before Lance got home, so Keith set about cleaning. There wasn't a great deal to do, with the trouble he'd been having with his painting Keith had spent his time procrastinating. Most of it cleaning. The only place he hadn't been in was the spare room, or Lance's office when no one was visiting. Pushing the door open, Keith couldn't help but stare. It was a complete tip. Papers were strewn everywhere, with clearly no organisation. Something was bothering Lance, normally his work area was spotless and very well organised.  
"What is going on?" Keith muttered, stepping out and closing the door.  
He didn't know where to start with that disaster, he needed to begin dinner anyway.

The front door creaked open, Blue moved from her place begging by his feet to see who it was. The sound of falling paper, followed by loud swearing. Keith smiled to himself, turning down the hob so dinner wouldn't burn. He stepped towards the entrance. There was Lance, paper scattered all around him and an expression like someone just died.  
"Lance?" Keith called out gently, walking towards him.  
"I had them all organised," Lance whimpered.  
Keith sighed, stepping towards him and bending down to pick them up.  
"Come on, organise them later dinner's almost ready."  
Lance sighed, before a smile slipped over his face.  
"Sells good, and the kitchen hasn't burned down, well done."  
Keith frowned, "I can follow a recipe."  
Lance laughed, "There are so many times I can think of where that wasn't the case."  
Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. Suddenly the papers were scattered on the floor again as Keith was wrapped tightly in Lance's arms.  
"Missed you," Lance hummed, pressing kisses all over Keith's face.  
"Really? I never would have guessed," Keith smiled.  
Lance hummed pressing his lips to Keith's tugging him closer. Keith sighed, relaxing into it. It seemed Lance was determined to make him melt, and after five years of dating he was very good at it. Keith swayed in place, blinking slowly when Lance ducked away.  
"So dinner?" Lance said brightly, standing up from where he'd picked up the papers.  
Keith snapped himself back to reality, shaking his head.  
"Um, yeah, ten minutes?"  
"Perfect," Lance grinned, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek.

Dinner was the usual things, talking about nothing, playing footsie under the table. The inevitable argument on who would do the dishes, which devolved into an extremely vicious game of rock-paper-scissors. Lance won, so he washed while Keith dried. Once the last plate was returned to the cupboard, Keith headed to where Lance was flopped on the sofa.  
"Come here," he said, after evicting Blue from her place on his chest.  
"Poor Blue," he said, walking towards him.  
Lance made grabby hands, holding his arms out. Keith laughed, flopping onto his chest and tucking his head under his chin. Lance hummed happily, combing his fingers through Keith's hair.

It took a while for Keith to finally ask, when he felt Lance relax.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, shifting so he could look up at Lance.  
Lance blinked, "Yeah? Why?"  
"You look exhausted," Keith said, "You have bags under your eyes, you."  
Lance sighed, shifting around.  
"It's been madness at the minute, you wouldn't believe. Everyone's been looking so run down and," he sighed, "I can't help myself."  
Pressing a kiss under his jaw, Keith smiled.  
"No, you never can."  
"Promise," Lance said, "Promise after next week it'll go back to normal."  
"Alright," Keith said, propping himself up on his elbows, "Alright."  
He could manage another week, probably.

Fresh bruises laid fresh over fading ones, Keith gasped and flung his head back. Lance trailed down his body, pausing to suck at his hipbone.  
"Come on," Keith grunted, biting between his thumb and index finger.  
They'd had a noise complaint before, he did not want to go through that embarrassment again.  
"Relax," Lance hummed, running his hand up Keith's sternum.  
Relaxing became very hard when Lance gripped the base of his erection and licked the head, Keith keened. Lance chuckled, before dipping down and engulfing Keith's cock in heat. Keith let out a heavy breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible.  
"Lance," he groaned out, twisting his hand in Lance's hair.  
Lance pulled off, before running his tongue from base to tip.  
"Lube?"  
Keith fumbled with the bedside draw, it was hard to concentrate on his hand movement with Lance going down on him. He eventually managed to pull it open and find the lube, damn it Lance was distracting. He grunted, tapping the bottle on the top of Lance's head. Pulling off, he grabbed the bottle slathering his fingers in it.  
"Come on," Lance said, tapping Keith's leg.  
Keith shifted so his hips were raised, leg resting over Lance's shoulder.  
"Thank you sweetie," Lance sing-songed, bright grin on his face.  
"I will kick you in the face," Keith grumbled, his voice still a bit shaky.  
"Again?" Lance said.  
"That was one time! I said I was sorry!"  
"Sorry is not going to get that evening back, or stop that nurse laughing at me."  
"He's probably over it."  
"No one will stop telling that story, it's hilarious."  
The two of them locked eyes for a minute, before bursting into laughter. Pressing a kiss to the inside of Keith's thigh, Lance shifted forward to take Keith back in his mouth. Keith flopped backwards as Lance circled his entrance with a finger.  
"Go on."

The first finger slipped in with a sigh, Keith let his eyes slipped closed. Pleasure thrummed through his body, back arching. He pushed back against Lance's fingers, having learnt that thrusting forward was not a good idea. Lance slid a second finger in, twisting and scissoring them. Keith moaned, loudly, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Pleasure shot up his spine as Lance found his prostate with practiced ease. Lance pulled off, pressing his lips and tongue to the base of Keith's dick while his thumb rubbed over the head.  
"Lance," Keith gasped, a loud whine following rapidly behind.  
He came embarrassingly quickly, pleasure building to a peak before crashing down. He didn't even have time to warn Lance, body shaking and jolting.  
"Wow," Lance chuckled, stroking Keith through the aftershocks.  
"Don't say anything."  
"I wasn't going to."  
"You were, I know you were."  
"Well I won't now," Lance chuckled, shifting Keith's leg off his shoulder.  
Keith glowered, watching as Lance moved to lay beside him.  
"Ass," Keith growled, shoving Lance's shoulder.  
Rolling him onto his back, Keith wrapped his hands around Lance's erection. Bringing him to completion in a few rough pumps.  
"Fast," Keith grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Fuck off."

How long was a week, seriously Keith could've sworn it had been more than a week. Had the day's slowed down or something?  
**Keith:** I'm bored  
**Keith:** Seriously  
**Keith:** How bad is daytime TV?  
**Keith:** Who the hell watches this stuff?  
**Keith:** Oh it's me, I'm watching this garbage.  
**Pidge:** Don't you have a painting to finish?  
**Keith:** If I keep going the canvas is going out the window  
**Keith:** People will die  
**Pidge:** You can't see but I'm rolling my eyes  
**Pidge:** Find something to do, get a hobby, idk  
**Keith:** I'd paint but I'm not feeling it  
**Pidge:** Then do something else  
**Keith:** I've found some of Lance's knitting stuff  
**Pidge:** Pics when it ends in disaster

He had no idea where that hole came from, or how the stitched became so wonky. The youtube video and Lance always made it look so easy. It didn't help that Red had decided to 'help' and was currently tangled in the rest of the yarn. His phone chimed.  
"I haven't even sent a picture yet, how did she know?"  
It wasn't Pidge.  
**Lance:** I'm picking up chinese, what do you want?  
**Keith:** I love you  
**Lance:** That doesn't answer my question  
**Keith:** The usual  
**Lance:** Why do I bother  
Keith grinned, tossing his phone to one side.  
"Ok Red, time to give me back the yarn."

Work was much better, Keith was almost in a good mood for his entire shift. Almost. Drunk people were probably one of his least favourite, when he was sober anyway. Spilt drinks, assholes complaining about the most random things, women trying to get discounts off their drinks, dickheads trying to show off. By the time Keith could go home his once good mood had burned and died. Crawling into bed beside Lance, he pulled Lance close to his chest. Keith wished he could stay like this, just hiding away from the world with Lance by his side. That would be nice.

Keith stretched out in bed, rolling over to a cool spot. He opened his eyes, blinking blearily. Something smelled really nice. Keith rolled out of bed, following his nose. He padded out of the bedroom, footsteps muffled by socks and sleepiness. When he reached the kitchen, he was pretty sure he was still dreaming. There was Lance, headphones in, swaying his hips and flipping pancakes idly. Keith padded over, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. Lance tugged an ear bud out.  
"Hey Kitten," he said, "You're up early."  
"Something smelled good," Keith muttered.  
"Well I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but you've ruined it."  
"Shouldn't you be at work?" Keith asked, brain finally catching up.  
"I took a few days off, with the amount I've been doing lately they couldn't really say no," Lance smiled.  
Keith smiled, nuzzling Lance's neck.  
"If you're still tired you can sleep in the car," Lance said, gently prying Keith off him to sit at the breakfast bar.  
"Car?" Keith questioned, scratching behind his ear.  
"We're going on a trip, for a couple of days," Lance smiled, "If that's ok?"  
Keith frowned, "Work?"  
"Already booked the time off."  
"Packing?"  
"Done."  
"Cats?"  
"Hunk's taken them."  
"Oh, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise," Lance said, shooting Keith a bright grin.  
Keith frowned, before deciding screw it.  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
"Excellent, how do you want your pancakes?"

Keith ended up dozing off on the journey there, he had been determined to stay up and keep Lance company. It hadn't worked. Full, warm and content Keith dropped off almost immediately. Wherever they were must have been quite far, it was mid afternoon by the time Keith was shaken awake gently.  
"We're here," Lance said.  
"Here?" Keith frowned, they were in the middle of nowhere.  
They were parked in front of a small bungalow in what seemed to be the middle of a field, there were a couple more houses in the distance but nothing very close.  
"We're going hiking tomorrow," Lane grinned, "thought we could do some stargazing tonight, you can see so much out here."  
"I bet you can," Keith said, walking around to help with their stuff.  
A couple of cases with clothes, a box of food, Lance's telescope and some backpacks with more stuff in them. Keith frowned, he probably should have checked what Lance had packed him before setting off. He had been really out of it that morning.

The bungalow was, quaint. Small and rustic with a cosy feel.  
"Huh, pretty," Keith said, looking around.  
"Nice right," Lance said from right behind him.  
Keith looked around cautiously, it was a nice place. There was very little to it other than the basics, Keith let out a long breath, smiling.  
"I like it," he said, "Why here though."  
Lance shrugged, sliding his hands in his pockets.  
"Thought it was time to get away for a while," he smiled, "Away from responsibilities, life."  
Keith stepped forward, slipping his arms around Lance's waist.  
"Did I do good?" Lance asked, running his hands down Keith's back.  
"Yes," Keith hummed, "You did very good."

Keith sat out on the grass, binoculars in hand, watching Lance work. Notepad in hand, he was scanning the sky with his telescope. It reminded him of the night he asked Lance out.  
"I know I'm stunning but shouldn't you be looking at the sky?" Lance asked, turning and grinning.  
Keith felt his face heat up.  
"I'm just remembering the night I asked you out."  
"Yeah?" Lance said, going back to his telescope.  
"Yeah, I should've done it much sooner," Keith said.  
Lance laughed softly.  
"At least you actually did, I would've gone on pining if it was up to me."  
Keith smiled, raising the binoculars to look back at the sky.  
"Doesn't matter does it?" he said, "We're here now."  
Lance hummed, "That's what's important."

Keith loved hiking, always had. He used to go with his father, years ago before he died. It then became something him and Shiro used to do, whenever they had the time. He'd only been with Lance once, where Lance had decided he didn't like hiking. So the next morning when Lance reaffirmed they were going hiking, Keith was surprised.  
"This was the worst idea ever," Lance panted from behind him.  
They'd decided to have lunch at the top of one of the larger hills, following one of the longer trails. Keith was surprised it had taken Lance this long to start complaining.  
"We can take a break?"  
"No, no I'm good," Lance said, "I can keep going."  
"Alright, but if you feel light headed..."  
"I know, I know," Lance rolled his eyes, "I will tell you."  
"If you faint I'm not carrying you," Keith said.  
"Meany."

"The view is really nice here Lance," Keith said, standing at the edge of the precipice.  
"I can believe you from here," Lance said, from his place collapsed on a rock.  
Keith smiled, "We could've taken a break."  
"I didn't need one," Lance grumbled.  
"Ok," Keith said, taking off his backpack, "Food?"  
"Food," Lance agreed.  
"Well you'll have to come over here for it," Keith said, pulling out the picnic blanket.  
"Damn it."

"I'm going to feel this tomorrow," Lance groaned, tossing his backpack to one side.  
"Well it was your idea," Keith shrugged.  
"I know," Lanced rolled his eyes, "What was I thinking."  
Keith hummed, resting his hands on Lance's shoulders.  
"If you wanted to get in my pants you could've just asked," he grinned, leaning up and pecking his lips.  
 "Nu-huh, we both stink," Lance said.  
Keith sighed, burying his face in Lance's shoulder and groaning. Seriously, mood killer.  
"Although, I wouldn't be against saving water," Lance continued, sliding his hands down to squeeze Keith's butt.  
"Suppose I wouldn't be against it," Keith replied, sliding his hands behind Lance's neck.

If their years of dating had taught them anything, it's that shower sex is a bad idea. Far too many injuries, slips and an embarrassing ER trip, never again. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't do nothing. Keith hummed as he slid his hands up Lances bare torso, leaning forward to taste the mixture of water and sweat from his skin. Lance hummed, slicking Keith's hair away from his face guiding their lips together.  
"Do you think cats could take over the world?" Lance asked suddenly, as they pulled away.  
Keith sighed, the other problem with shower sex is that Lance could not stop running his mouth, especially when it came to random shower thoughts.  
"Red could, Blue couldn't," he replied, well if you can't beat them.  
"Are you calling my cat dumb?"  
"No, she's just too nice to want to," Keith shrugged, "Red would given the opportunity."  
"You make a good point," Lance said, nodding seriously.  
Keith chuckled, reaching around Lance to grab Lance's shampoo.  
"Here, get on with it," he said, tapping Lance on the side of the head.  
"If Red takes over the world, do you think she would be kind to us? Or just you?" Lance said, squeezing some of the gel onto his hand.  
"I don't know, maybe Blue could put in a good word for us," Keith smiled.  
"Yeah, maybe."

Keith followed Lance out of the shower, to be wrapped immediately in a towel.  
"I have another surprise," Lance grinned, pressing a kiss to his hairline.  
"More?" Keith frowned, "What are you up to?  
"Nothing," Lance said, shifting nervously.  
Keith raised an eyebrow.  
 "Just, trust me ok?"  
"Well I have been doing so far," Keith sighed, nuzzling into Lance's neck.  
"Good, promise you'll love it," Lance said, rubbing up and down his back.  
"Last time you said that we ended up getting two cats," Keith muttered, leaning into him.  
"And you love them!" Lance said, leaning back.  
Keith sighed, "I guess I do."  
"When Red takes over the world, I'll tell her you said that."  
Keith laughed, pushing Lance away.  
"Well go on then and get on with it, whatever it is."  
Lance grinned, kissing Keith again before moving away.  
"Stay in the bedroom ok?"  
"Ok."

Keith laid out on the bed, fiddling with his phone. He had to lean in an odd position to get any signal, but he managed by half-hanging off the bed.  
**Keith:** I'm scared  
**Pidge:** Why? What happened?  
**Keith:** Lance has a surprise planned he says I'll love it last time that happened we got two cats  
**Pidge:** Yeah but you love them  
**Keith:** Yeah but we don't need any more cats  
**Pidge:** You do, you always need more cats  
**Keith:** Not helping  
**Pidge:** It'll be fine  
"Keith, it's ready," Lance sing-songed  from the living room.  
"Coming," Keith called back.  
**Keith:** Well here we go  
He headed to the living room, there Lance was holding a small strip of cloth.  
"Is that a blindfold?" Keith asked suspiciously.  
"Yep, come on then," Lance grinned.  
Keith hesitated, before stepping forward.  
"If you walk me into a wall, I'll kill you."  
"That was one time," Lance said, "I said I was sorry."  
Keith rolled his eyes, taking several deep breaths as the cloth is tied over his eyes.  
"You ok?" Lance asked, shifting the blindfold around.  
"Fine," Keith said, starting as Lance kissed him.  
"Good, it's not far."

 Keith gripped Lance's arm tightly, letting him balance them as they walked over the rough ground.  
"It's ok, I've got you," Lance chuckled, "Not too far now."  
"I'm fine," Keith grumbled, "Just walking blind, on rough ground, no problem."  
"To be fair, there's not much to see," Lance said.  
"Thanks, that makes me feel better," Keith said.  
"Ok, stop here," Lance said, releasing his grip on Keith.  
"Um, Lance?" Keith said, automatically reaching for the blindfold.  
He pulled it away, staring at the sight before him. A blanket, candles and food all laid out for them.  
"Lance?" Keith said, kneeling down beside him.  
"You hungry?" Lance asked, sliding his fingers through Keith's hair.  
Keith hummed in affirmation, leaning into the caress.

If, five years ago you'd have told Keith he'd be snuggling up beside Lance watching the sunset, he'd have laughed. Keith slipped their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Keith was not really a romantic person, lucky that Lance was overflowing with the stuff.  
"I love you," he muttered.  
"Love you too," Lance replied, squeezing Keith closer.  
Keith groaned, "When did we become so soft?"  
Lance laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about, I've always been like this."  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
"I suppose you have."  
Pressing their lips together, Keith ran his tongue along Lance's bottom lip. Lance opened his mouth and welcomed him in, humming happily. Pushing closer, Keith roughly claimed Lance's mouth. Pushing forward, Keith forced Lance onto his back, hovering over him. Lance pressed kisses along his face, before nibbling on his earlobe.  
"Look up," he whispered softly.  
Keith pulled away, frowning in confusion. Lance smiled and nodded towards the sky. Keith rolled off him, looking up. Brilliant streaks of light flashed across the sky, suddenly it all made sense. Of course Lance would drag them all the way out here to see a meteor shower, to be fair Keith wouldn't argue. He sat up, resting back on his hands.  
"Keith?" Lance said suddenly.  
"Yeah?" Keith hummed, turning to him.  
On one knee, a box in one hand, a ring nestled in velvet. Keith felt his heart stop.  
"Keith I..."  
Keith ended up cutting him off, launching himself at Lance, burying his face in Lance's neck. Oh god, he was crying and was pretty sure he had an awful expression on his face.  
"Keith?" Lance asked, running his fingers through Keith's hair.  
Keith shook his head, tucking closer.  
"Keith, I love you, I have for years now. Ok seriously, I have a whole big speech planned but I expected to be able to look you in the eyes?" Lance said, tugging Keith's hair.  
Keith shook his head again, feeling the first few tears fall.  
"Jus' ask, I don't think I could cope," Keith muttered, trying to keep his voice steady.  
Lance sighed softly, shifting Keith slightly so he could sit down.  
"Ok, ok, Keith I love you, will you marry me?" he said.  
Keith nodded.  
"Yes," he hiccupped softly.  
Lance sniffled, "Really?"  
Keith pulled back, wiping his eyes. Lance's eyes were shining with tears, the first few slipping free.  
"Yes, I'll marry you," Keith said, pressing a kiss just under Lance's eye.  
That seemed to break the dam, tears flowing rapidly down Lance's face. Keith chuckled, pressing his lips to Lance's.  
"I love you."  
"I am the worst crier," Lance said, wiping his eyes.  
Keith laughed, well as best he could while still crying. Lance shifted around, pulling the ring out of the box. Black gold, inlaid with diamonds, damn that thing was stunning.  
"Lance," Keith said softly, his hands shaking as Lance slipped the ring of his finger.  
The new weight felt good on his finger, resting his hands on Lance's cheeks, he guided him into a kiss.

Keith cried out, head hitting the wall with a soft thump. Lance looked up from where he'd bitten Keith's collar bone.  
"You know, there's no one for miles," Lance said.  
He slid his hands down to idly grope Keith's ass.  
"You can be as loud as you want."  
Keith moaned, pushing forward and grinding on the thigh between his legs. Lance panted harshly, pushing back to claim Keith's mouth. Groaning, Keith allowed Lance to take control of the kiss. A soft slide of lips and tongues, much gentler than Keith would've liked but he didn't mind. Lance hummed, pulling away a string of saliva connecting the two snapping.  
"Too many clothes," he grumbled, tugging at the bottom of Keith's shirt.  
"You didn't give me a chance!" Keith laughed, slipping off his shirt.  
Lance smiled, pulling off his own shirt and claiming Keith's lips again.  
"Bedroom," Keith growled when they separated again.

If Lance kept going like this, they weren't going to make it to the bedroom. Keith moaned loudly, pressing back against Lance. His legs began to buckle and the two of them slipped down the wall. Lance pulled away suddenly, Keith almost fell to the floor groaning in protest.  
"Lance!"  
"Come on," Lance said, grabbing Keith's arm and leading them into the bedroom.  
Releasing Keith's arm, he vanished for a minute, returning with a towel to spread over the bed. Keith sighed, slipping off his boxers. Lance flopped back onto the bed, wiggling out of his own boxers and holding out his arms. Keith rolled his eyes, crawling into his arms, bodies fitting together almost perfectly. Grinding down his hips, Keith lent up to claim Lance's lips nibbling and biting softly. Lance groaned, panting harshly.  
"Lube's in the suitcase, top pocket," he said, rubbing Keith's shoulder blades.  
"Pillow princess," Keith chuckled, sliding off to find the suitcase.  
"You cannot call me that," Lance said, sitting up.  
Keith laughed softly, raiding the suitcase and pulling out a new bottle of lube.  
"Was this really necessary?"  
"Hey, don't want to run out!"  
"Wow, I don't even know what went through your head when packing."  
Lance grumbled lightly as Keith straddled him, sliding his hand up Keith's chest to rub at his nipple. Keith sighed, kneeling up so Lance could toy with the other with his lips and teeth.  
"Lance," he hummed, scratching at Lance's scalp.  
Pulling away, Lance flipped them over so Keith was laid on his back. Patting down the bed, Lance grabbed the lube.  
"You good?" he asked, dousing his fingers.  
Keith nodded, spreading his thighs and planting his feet on the bed.  
"Come on then," he said.  
Leaning forward, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead while circling the tight muscle of his entrance. Pressing kisses all over his face, Lance slipped the first finger in. Keith sighed, relaxing with the ease of experience. Lance nuzzled into his collar, nipping lightly at the skin there as he pushed in a second finger. Tossing back his head, Keith pressed against Lance's fingers.  
"Lance," he moaned.  
A jolt of pleasure surged up his spine, Keith yelled back arching as Lance found his prostate. Lance twisted his fingers, scissoring to loosen the muscle.  
"You still good?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek.  
"I'm good," Keith hummed, "Keep going."  
Adjusting his position, Lance began to loosely jerk Keith off with his other hand. Keith's eyes slipped closed, pleasure lighting up his nerves.  
"Lance," Keith called softly, "Come on."  
Lance grinned, slipping a third finger. Keith cried out softly, arching and tightening unintentionally.  
"Good?" Lance asked, freezing.  
"I'm ok," Keith groaned, "Just been a while."  
"Sorry, I've been saving up," Lance said, "Diamonds are really expensive."  
"You don't say," Keith said, "Also seriously?"  
"I mean, engagement rings are just ridiculous, you should've seen the more expensive ones," Lance continued.  
"You have three fingers in my ass and want to discuss engagement ring prices?"  
Lance flushed, looking away.  
"Sorry."  
Keith sighed, nudging Lance with his knee.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it, just hurry!"

Lance pulled his fingers out, Keith rolled over raising his hips in the air.  
"Come on gorges, I'm waiting," he purred, tossing what he hoped was a sexy smile over his shoulder.  
"Condom?" Lance asked, running his hand up Keith's spine.  
"No, just come on," Keith grumbled, tilting back invitingly.  
"Alright," Lance said, settling on his knees behind Keith.  
Pressing forward, both of them groaned as Lance slid forward until he bottomed out. Bending over, he rested his chest on Keith's back. Pushing his hair away, Lance pressed a kiss to the nape of Keith's neck. Keith sighed at the familiar feeling of fullness, pushing back against Lance's pelvis.  
"Ok, I'm ok," Keith said.  
Lance hummed in understanding starting a steady rhythm of thrusts, Keith groaned in pleasure.

Keith gripped the headboard as Lance threatened to fuck him through the wall. Keith yelled in pleasure as Lance slammed into him, pushing back as best he could. Lance shifted his angle, striking Keith's prostate.  
"Lance!" Keith shouted.  
Keith moaned, sliding down until his face was buried in the pillow.  
"Nu-uh Keith," Lance grunted, "No neighbours, no muffing noises."  
Keith groaned, not really in the right mind to listen. Lance reached forward, grasping Keith's hair and pulling. Not too hard, enough for him to feel the pressure. Keith arched back, whining high and long. He didn't even know he could make that sound.  
"Lance, close," he almost whimpered.  
Lance grunted, the force on Keith's hair increasing as he lent back to support more weight on his knees using his free hand to roughly jerk Keith off. Keith gasped moaned and cried out, voice getting higher the closer he got.  
"Keith I'm gunna," Lance groaned, pushing as deep into Keith as possible.  
Keith shuddered as he felt Lance cum, pushing back against him.  
"Lance," Keith hissed.  
Lance rode out the waves of his orgasm, speeding up the movement of his hand. Pleasure raised to a peak before crashing down, Keith released all over the towel on the bed.

Keith looked up at Lance from his place sprawled out on his chest, smoothing a thumb over his collar bone.  
"How long have you been planning this?" Keith asked, shifting his hand to look at the ring.  
"A while ago, I forget how long," Lance said, "I've been thinking of asking for ages now but was too scared to. I ended up looking at engagement rings, you know curiosity! And thought, you know what screw it. I love you, I want to be with you forever."  
Keith smiled, "Of course you did."  
"What? there were some really nice rings! Makes a guy think you know," Lance shrugged.  
"That's called marketing, it draws in people and makes them spend money," Keith rolled his eyes.  
"So me deciding to marry you was just some marketing ploy?" Lance frowned, "I'm not that dumb."  
Keith made a doubtful noise, Lance pinched his side making him laugh.  
"Sorry, sorry," Keith shook his head.  
"I thought a lot about this you know," Lance pouted.  
"I know, I know," Keith said softly, pressing his lips to Lance's.  
The kisses rapidly became more heated, Keith was becoming hard again. Lance pulled back, biting and pulling Keith's lip with him.  
"You want to go again?" he murmured in the small space between them.  
Keith sat upright, grabbing the lube from where it had been discarded on the bedside table.  
"Yes?" Lance asked.  
"Yes," Keith confirmed with a grin. 

Keith looked up at his hand, the new ring gleaming in the morning sunlight. It really was a beautiful thing, he did not want to think about how much it cost. Lance hummed in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Keith's chest. Keith looked down at him, this amazing man who for some reason wanted to spent the rest of his life with Keith. Just dating Lance had been like a dream, he'd been waiting for Lance to realise that he was no good. Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes why did Lance want to marry him. He wasn't the nicest person in the world, not particularly charismatic. Setting up a romantic few days just to propose, Keith would never think of that. Keith tucked his left hand close to his body, feeling the cool metal on his chest. He couldn't even contribute much financially, was saying yes a stupid idea. Not for his own sake, but for Lance's.  
"Keith?" Lance called softly.  
Keith jumped slightly and looked down, Lance was still fast asleep. Keith smiled, shaking his head.  
"Yeah Lance?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.  
"'m love you," Lance slurred, shifting slightly in his sleep.  
"Love you too sweetie," Keith chuckled.  
Lance's hand clenched, scratching lightly at Keith's chest. He curled up tighter around Keith, pressing as close as physically possible. Keith sighed, rubbing his thumb over Lance's cheek. The ring once again caught his attention, he smiled softly. Lance wouldn't have asked if he wasn't sure, he trusted Lance's judgement. If Lance thought it was a good idea, it probably was. Keith let his eyes slip closed again, lulled by Lance's soft breaths. Yeah, they'd be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I really...really did not expect this to get this long. I just started writing and this happened.
> 
> At the minute this is just a stand alone oneshot, I may write a prequel for it depending on how I feel, reception for this one e.t.c.
> 
> Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this one, I just love these two.


End file.
